


Years Later

by RightNow2808



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: It's a nice day in June 2025 and Roger and Rafa meet in Manacor.





	Years Later

**_Manacor, June 2025_ **

It was a sunny day in Manacor. A special one too. Roger was coming for a visit with his whole family. Rafa leaped out of the bed, kissing Mery on the cheek gently, not wanting to wake her up. She was the one to get up at four in the morning and take care of their now second new born baby girl Isabel. The baby was peacefully sleeping in her crib beside their bed.

He heard quiet footsteps outside the bedroom and he quickly put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, before he quietly opened the bedroom door and caught their three-year old son Miguel in his arms. Rafa got him dressed and took him downstairs to feed him while Miguel excitedly spoke in a mix of Mallorquín, Spanish and English words he had learned in the year and a half since his first word, which was inevitably ‘mama’.

Rafa put Miguel into the feeding chair, letting him play with the plastic cup and spoon, while he quickly prepared a healthy fruit and vegetable purrée. He talked to the boy and laughed at the funny sounds Miguel made.

Rafa put the cup in front of Miguel and let him try eating by himself because Miguel was just at the phrase where he wanted to do completely everything by himself. He managed to get the purrée all over his face and with a fond smile Rafa fed him with another spoon while Miguel was distracted by mixing the contents of his cup.

When they were almost done with the cup, María came downstairs with a soft sleepy smile on her face. She leaned close to Rafa and kissed him, before pressing a kiss to the top of Miguel’s head. Miguel made a squealing noise but otherwise he didn’t even seem to notice her.

“When are the Federers coming?” she asked from the kitchen as she started preparing breakfast for herself and Rafa. “Are you going to go pick them up?”

Rafa used a damp cloth to clean Miguel’s hands and around his mouth, before taking him out of the feeding chair and letting him run away to his playing place. “Around three. Roger said they’re taking a car,” he replied. “Is Isabel still sleeping?”

“Like a baby,” she chuckled. After eating breakfast, they sat down in front of the TV. Silent moments like these became rare with two children and they appreciated as much as they could. Isabel woke up about half an hour later, her shrill crying echoing through the house. Mery gave an exhausted sigh so Rafa put a hand on her thigh and stood up himself, going upstairs to pick up little Isabel who seemed to be really hungry, not stopping crying even as Rafa bounced her up and down and whispered soothing words to her.

He took her downstairs and after Mery fed her, they decided to go for a walk along Manacor streets before it got too hot. Mery kept saying she should lose her baby weight and even though she couldn’t really work out two weeks after giving birth, she insisted on taking walks and swimming.

After light lunch at around two they put Miguel down for a nap, while Isabel and Mery fell asleep on the couch together after feeding. Rafa gently took Isabel from Mery’s hands and put her into her crib, the girl luckily not waking up and then went out to swim in the pool.

Every time Roger came to visit, or Rafa went to either Switzerland or Dubai, he still needed time to make peace with himself. Their last kiss happened over seven years ago, and still. No matter how much he loved Mery he never got Roger entirely out of his head.

***

**_Paris, June 2018_ **

Roger was in Paris for an event for one of his sponsors. He wasn’t playing Roland Garros, if he did, this would be a lot easier. Of course, him being in Paris during one of the most important tournaments, rose quite a few questions among his fans. There were rumours about him watching Rafa’s matches. The Spaniard was on his way to win his eleventh title, and while Roger didn’t visit the stadium, he indeed visited Rafa’s hotel room.

He wanted to surprise him. While he knew that this wasn’t exactly a great idea, nothing had ever stopped him from doing romantic things for Rafa before. He picked up a bouquet of flowers and a 0.33L bottle of Rosé. Hiding the items as best as he could, he sneaked into Rafa’s hotel. He knew where Rafa was staying, because he always stayed in the same suite. As he liked to say, it held plenty of beautiful memories.

It was around eight in the evening and he calculated that Rafa should be back from the tennis complex by then. As usually when he was meeting the love of his life, he felt some nerves when he knocked on the door. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then the sounds of barefoot steps and finally the door opened, revealing Rafa in a simple Nike hoodie and matching sweatpants.

His eyes comically widened when he saw Roger. A smile spread on his lips immediately, but Roger, knowing Rafa better than himself, noticed a shade of something bad in his brown eyes. Deciding to ignore it, he pulled the bouquet from behind his back and presented it to Rafa with a grin.

“Roger!” Rafa exclaimed and Roger’s intention was completed. Rafa was obviously surprised. His eyes twinkled softly as he took the bouquet from Roger and pressed his nose into the middle of the flowers, inhaling the sweet smell.

“Hi!” Roger greeted, and Rafa’s eyes went from the flowers to him. A soft blush was covering his high cheekbones and Roger couldn’t help but smile at how adorable the Spaniard was.

But even though Rafa seemed happy at the moment, Roger felt that something was not quite as it should be. He tried to ignore the feeling, but something on Rafa’s face seemed haunted.

“Come in,” Rafa finally said, just when Roger started to get worried that someone would spot them. “Team and family went to eat,” Rafa explained as Roger’s eyes slid over the empty suite.

“How come you didn’t go with them?” Roger asked, putting the bottle of Rosé down on the table.

“I’m tired,” Rafa shrugged, plopping down on the couch after putting the flowers into a glass filled with water. His eyes slid over the Rosé Roger had placed on the table, but he didn’t acknowledge it. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

For the first time Roger felt as if he was not wanted here. He managed a weak smile as he sat down beside Rafa.

“That was kind of the point,” he said and reached out to run his hand through Rafa’s short hair. Rafa closed his eyes and sighed softly in pleasure, but Roger recognized a hint of pain and sadness in the soft noise. “What’s wrong?” he asked immediately.

Rafa sighed again, opening his eyes, looking at Roger with a half determined and half scared expression on his face. “Maybe it’s good thing you are here now,” he finally said. He seemed to say that to himself and not to Roger. “I need to talk to you.”

Roger’s hand slid away from Rafa’s hair and the Spaniard almost winced at the loss of the warm and calming touch. Roger got scared instantly. When Rafa used this serious tone, nothing good ever came out of it. The first thing he worried about was Rafa’s body. Was he injured again? Did Roger miss a bad movement when he was watching Rafa’s match?

Rafa seemed to notice where Roger’s thoughts have wandered off to and he shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. Well, physically.” He fiddled with his hands, it was obvious he didn’t want to say whatever he had to. Roger searched Rafa’s eyes with his own, but they were giving away nothing but worry. He took Rafa’s hands into his own. They were trembling slightly.

“It’s okay,” he said, trying to be calm for Rafa, even though he was getting more worried by the second. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Rafa looked up at that, their eyes meeting. He searched for the truth. If Roger would truly accept what he had to say. He figured there wasn’t any other way to say this than completely straightforwardly. It was better Roger found this out from him than from the media.

He inhaled deeply, squeezing at Roger’s hands. “Mery and I got engaged,” he almost whispered.

Rafa’s words felt like a bucket of icy water thrown on his head. Completely shaken, he released Rafa’s hands and unknowingly scooted away from him.

The truth was, he’d been expecting this for a long time. How couldn’t he? He knew Rafa and María loved each other since they were eighteen and sixteen. He knew they were perfect for each other. She was sweet, hardworking, honest and beautiful, just like Rafa. She didn’t want him for money or attention, she genuinely, purely loved him.

And what Roger liked most about her was that she knew about them, she knew that Rafa needed him and while she never spoke about her boyfriend having an affair with another man, she allowed it and more than once even put herself second so that Rafa could be happy.

And even though she was a wonderful woman Roger quickly realized that he didn’t want Rafa to spend the rest of his life with her. He felt his eyes fill with tears of jealousy, disappointment and anger. Rafa made a noise of distress and before Roger realized it, he draped himself over Roger’s lap, hugging him tightly and whispering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over.

Roger felt Rafa’s tears on his neck. They were both crying, he realized in agony. He made Rafa cry while he should be showing happiness for him. He wrapped his arms around Rafa’s frail body and squeezed him tightly.

“I’m sorry, Raf,” Roger said. “I didn’t mean to react like that. I’m sorry, I’m happy for you.”

Rafa pulled back, looking at Roger with red rimmed and teary eyes.

“Is okay not to be happy, Rogi, I wasn’t happy when you get married. But nothing have to change,” he said quietly. Rafa tried to kiss him, but Roger’s lips weren’t moving under his. He pulled back and his eyebrow raised questioningly.

“I think everything will change,” he said softly, looking away.

“Qué? Why?” Rafa asked, the expression on his face genuinely confused. He was still sitting on Roger’s lap, but the distance between them seemed bigger with every word spoken.

Roger sighed. He didn’t know how to explain. He settled on the simplest answer. “It’s not fair to María and not to the children you’ll have.”

He was completely aware that he was being hypocritical, and Rafa’s raised eyebrows indicated that he was as well. More tears suddenly poured down Roger’s cheeks.

“I don’t want your children to grow up like mine. They love you, but there’s endless questioning why I spend more time with you than with their mother. I never had the strength to end this with you, but perhaps we could now become better persons.”

With each word Rafa’s eyes were wider and he looked more scared as he realised that Roger was serious about this. He expected Roger to be sad, to be angry, to be pissed the fuck off, but he didn’t expect him to give up on them.

And yet, Roger’s words were wise. Stricken by sudden guilt, he couldn’t deny that Roger was right. Roger’s children deserved a father, completely devoted to them. And one day, so would Rafa’s.

Rafa’s eyes met Roger and he sighed. He brought his hand up and stroked Roger’s face, his nose, his cheekbones, his jaw and soft lips. He couldn’t hold his tears in as he leaned down and kissed Roger.

“One last time,” he whispered, his tongue invading Roger’s mouth and kissing him hotly. Roger couldn’t resist even if he wanted to. His hands moved to Rafa’s hips and from there to his ass, gripping him tightly and pulling him in to grind their quickly hardening cocks together.

Not minding his tender back Roger stood up with Rafa in his lap and turned them around, laying Rafa down against the couch. They removed each other’s clothes quickly, throwing them all around the suite. They were desperate and hungry for each other.

As soon as they were naked, hands wandered over naked flesh, perhaps feeling it for the last time ever. Roger stroked every spot on Rafa’s body he knew was sensitive, kissing and licking and biting, leaving as many marks as he wanted because he didn’t care. If this was the last time, he wanted to make it memorable.

He wrapped his fingers around Rafa’s needy cock, tugging a few times while he licked at Rafa’s nipples, before his touch slipped even lower and he rubbed his fingertips over Rafa’s dry hole. The Spaniard arched his hips at that, pushing them towards Roger’s touch.

There was no time to get lube. Roger took hold of Rafa’s hips and turned him around, manhandling him onto his hands and knees and without a second thought buried his face in between Rafa’s ass cheeks, licking and sucking at his pretty hole. Rafa moaned and sighed for him, tightly gripping the cushion.

He brought his hand up to replace his tongue with his fingers, adding them inside way too quickly, but a little pain only turned Rafa on more and he whimpered, his hips moving back to get more.

When Rafa started begging that he was ready and wanted more, Roger pulled his fingers out, making Rafa cry out at the loss.

“Turn around,” he gasped out with a throaty voice. He couldn’t even care that at any moment Rafa’s family could come in and they hadn’t even bothered to go into one of the bedrooms. “Suck me. Make me wet,” he commanded. Never before had Rafa not listened to him and neither he did now.

He turned and fell to his knees on the floor while Roger sat down on the sofa, parting his thighs and pulling Rafa in between them. Rafa took him inside without hesitating, giving a pleased little moan. Roger ran his fingertips over Rafa’s face while he watched him, all over his flushed cheeks, stubbly jaw and beautiful, stretched, red-tinted lips. When Rafa took him all the way down, choking against the intrusion and with spit running down his chin, Roger realized he was on the verge of coming. He pushed Rafa away with a grip on his hair and pulled him up into his lap.

He kissed him deeply, tasting himself in Rafa’s mouth and got drunk on it. He gripped Rafa’s hips tightly.

“Ride me,” he said. He helped Rafa position himself and they both moaned in pleasure as he slid all the way down. His thighs and tummy muscles were clenched but he took no time to get used to it. He wrapped his arms around Roger’s neck and moved up and down, moaning and then silencing himself by biting on Roger’s shoulder.

They moved in tandem, sighing and groaning in pleasure, arms wrapped tightly around each other and hands stroking the skin they could reach.

The knowledge that this could be the last time made both of them cry, their tears mingling with the sweat the movements of their body produced. Rafa’s thighs started hurting, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart and he clutched Roger closer to himself, crying and yelling out Roger’s name as he came suddenly, splattering all over Roger’s stomach.

The Swiss groaned at that, tilting his head up to catch Rafa’s lips in a kiss. He tasted Rafa’s tears and suddenly, Rafa’s ass clenching tightly around him, he came as well, biting Rafa’s lips until he tasted blood as well as tears.

They stayed like that for long minutes. When Roger slipped out of Rafa, the Spaniard shuddered at the feeling of come leaking down his thighs. Almost on instinct, Roger reached in between Rafa’s legs and pressed three of his fingers inside to feel how hot and wet he was.

Rafa gave a hurt little whimper at that and Roger winced, removing them. Their eyes met briefly, before Rafa buried his face in the crook of Roger’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of sweat and _Roger_. More than an hour could have passed before Rafa started shivering and unwillingly they parted.

“Let’s shower,” Rafa suggested, finally pulling away to look at Roger. He was sad and Roger’s heart was breaking, a strange numbness spreading inside of him. He could only nod. He wanted nothing more than to take back what he had said, but he knew he couldn’t. He wanted to be a better person and while he believed that what he and Rafa shared was pure love, he knew his kids and his wife deserved better. So did Mery.

They walked to the bathroom slowly. Under the shower they stood together, hugging while hot water rained down upon them. They washed each other gently, their soft touches completely innocent. After drying off and getting dressed, a strange silence settled in between them.

Finally, Roger left after pressing one last kiss to Rafa’s forehead. “I’ll see you around,” he whispered and with that he was out, and the door softly clicked shut.

Rafa broke down like never before. He fell down on the couch, burying his face into the pillow and trying not to scream from the pain that settled inside his chest. He cried until he could barely breathe from his clogged nose and tightened throat. He felt as if somebody had torn his heart out of his chest and cut it into million little pieces, leaving them somewhere cold.

He didn’t know how much time passed before the key in the lock turned and someone stepped inside. It could be a minute or an hour, it didn’t matter anymore. Immediately warm arms wrapped around him and he smelled Mery, his beautiful fiancée. She didn’t say anything, she only held him, as usually knowing exactly what he needed.

Sooner or later she must have put two and two together though, because she spoke up softly. “You didn’t need to leave him, Raf.”

He wanted to tell her that he didn’t. That Roger was the one who did, but he couldn’t find the words. Later he decided that this wasn’t something she should know. It seemed pathetic.

The next morning, he saw a text in his phone.

**Win Roland Garros for me.**

And he did.

***

**_Manacor, June 2025_ **

Myla and Charlene kept cooing and talking to Isabel, while the boys approached her with a scared and cautious look in their eyes. When Miguel was born they didn’t want anything to do with him and Roger wasn’t entirely sure if they had ever even held a new born baby.

He made all of his children sit on the couch when Rafa gave them Isabel to hold and they were all impressed by the tiny baby, in the end even Leo and Lenny.

In the evening they went to Porto Cristo by car, walking along the beach and having a nice dinner in one of the fancy restaurants by the sea.

Afterwards, they put the kids to sleep at home and the four of them settled on the couch, watching a Netflix movie. Mery was the first one to go to bed. It wasn’t surprising, she was exhausted from getting up in the middle of the night to feed Isabel. Mirka left soon after her, claiming she was tired from the flight from Dubai.

Roger and Rafa were left alone, sitting on the couch together, touching from shoulders to thighs. The movie wasn’t really that interesting and they were both too aware of each other’s heat. Finally, not being able to bear it anymore, Rafa stood up.

“You want something to drink?” he asked, hoping that the light was dim enough to cover the blush high on his cheeks.

“Sure, whatever you’re having,” Roger replied, his eyes trained on the TV, because no matter the age, Rafa was still the most beautiful person in the world and he couldn’t look at him for too long.

Rafa went into the kitchen, almost grabbing two bottles of beer from the fridge, before he realized that the celebration of birth of his new child deserved better than cheap beer.

“Wait here,” he told Roger as he passed through the living room on his way to the basement. He went downstairs and entered the house’s small wine cellar. Rafa and Mery didn’t drink too much wine. They always saved it for special occasions and the cellar was full of different expensive wines. Rafa went for the oldest and the most expensive, when he suddenly noticed a smaller bottle just beside it.

Deep in thought, he pulled the 0.33L bottle of Rosé out. He sighed. The bottle immediately brought back painful, yet sweet memories. He wasn’t entirely sure if bringing this bottle to Roger was okay. His hand tightened around it. They were both happy with their families. They were good friends. Why not?

Roger recognized the bottle the second he saw it.

“You… you still have it?” he stammered, thousands of feelings spreading inside his chest. Uncomfortableness, fear,… was that hope?

“Never saw reason to drink it.” Rafa shrugged. “Maybe now? To celebrate Isabel’s birth?”

Roger was quiet for a few seconds, only the sound of his loud breathing filling the living room. He was staring at Rafa with obvious pain in his eyes and for a quick second, Rafa wondered if Roger ever regretted breaking things off in between them.

“Raf,” Roger finally choked, his voice throaty and deep. “Don’t do this to me.”

Rafa was genuinely confused when he looked at Roger. Pain was etched all over the Swiss’ features, looking on the verge of tears. Rafa swallowed uncomfortably. He knew bringing this wine wasn’t a good idea. Perhaps, something selfish had led him to do it. Desperation to see if he could hurt Roger. Desperation to see if Roger still loved him as more than a friend. It was cruel.

“I’m sorry,” he said, almost whispering, his fingers tightening around the bottle until he was afraid he could crush it.

Roger leaned down, brought his hands up to cover his face and sighed. He was trembling lightly and almost on instinct, Rafa touched his shoulder and squeezed gently.

When Roger removed his hands a few seconds later, he was composed and there was no trace of the emotions he had just been showing left. “Okay,” he said. “Of course, let’s make a toast.”

Rafa brought two glasses and in between them, they emptied the small bottle, before returning to the movie. They both noticed that the other was shaking, almost drowning in each sip that they took.

*

The next morning, Mery was the one to find them cuddled under the blanket on the couch, with the TV still on but muted. A mix of two feeling passed in her chest. She was jealous and sad, because she was entirely aware that a part of Rafa would never belong to her. But noticing a small smile on her husband’s sleeping lips, she saw that that part of him was finally happy. And then so was she.

They were holding hands, their fingers tightly intertwined as if they physically weren’t able to let go of each other. But the spell was broken, when Mery accidentally dropped a cup while preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

They snapped awake, letting go of each other as if they were burning hot and nobody ever found out what happened that night.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii  
> i really hope you liked this, comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
